1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for removing contaminants from a surface of a machine tool, and more particularly to a cleaning apparatus that is selectively coupled to and movable by a machine tool to dislodge and vacuum contaminants.
2. Background Art
Machine tools can perform a variety of operations to shape and finish a part. Contaminants such as chips, dust, and lubricants are dispersed onto surfaces of the machine tool when such operations are performed. These contaminants must be periodically removed to maintain the stability and quality of the machining process.
Previously, operators cleaned machine tools by spraying pressurized air or coolant against contaminated surfaces to dislodge particulates. These manual operations were messy, time consuming, labor intensive, and resulted in increased machine downtime and associated costs.
Previously, apparatuses for providing a vacuum around a cutting tool were known in the dust collector art, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,383. However, such dust collecting apparatuses did not remove contaminants from machine tool housing surfaces, did not incorporate a rotatable cleaning member, and did not incorporate a spindle-mounted vacuum source.
Before applicant's invention, there was a need for an apparatus for efficiently cleaning a machine tool surface without extensive operator involvement. In addition, there was a need for an apparatus that incorporated a moveable cleaning member for effectively dislodging contaminants as well as a vacuum source for transporting contaminants from the cleaned surface. In addition, there was a need for an apparatus having a cleaning mechanism that could be actuated by a variety of power sources to accommodate various machine tool configurations. Problems associated with the prior art as noted above and other problems are addressed by applicant's invention as summarized below.